


Seeking Help

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: A woman seeks help
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Seeking Help

Charlie was in her and Vaggie's room while Angel Dust was trying to flirt with Husk like usual. Other than that it was pretty quiet. Alastor wasnt up to any trouble like he usually was either. 

As Vaggie and Charlie hung out together they was a knock on the door to the hotel. Vaggie kissed Charlie on the cheek and went down to the entrance and opened the door to see a female demon crying and rubbing his arm

"Please help me...I need help and if I'm spotted out here I'll get in trouble by by..." she said begging desperately. Vaggie let them in thinking it was someone in need of help

"Who is it hon?" Charlie asked her lover to see who it was. 

"She says she needs help...she hasnt identified herself..." Vaggie stated as Charlie looked at her as she walked over. 

"What's your name sweetie?" Vaggie asked in a soft voice 

"My name is Sarah...I...I was sexually assaulted by another woman..." She sniffled. Charlie looked st Vaggie eigh shock. 

"Oh my god Vaggie." Charlie exclaimed. Vaggie looked at her

"Charlie get Sarah help immediatly" Vaggie directed. Charlie went to get help. Vaggie turned back to Sarah

"Come on hon let's get you cleaned up" Vaggie said softly and led Sarah to the bathroom. Vaggie gave her privacy as Sarah cleaned up while sobbing. Vaggie gave her new clothes to get changed into

After that Vaggie hugged Sarah to comfort her. It wasnt long until Charlie came with Alastor. 

"Sarah Alastor is going to take care of it...he might be sadistic but....even rape is to much for him. Vaggie raised an eyebrow knowing that Charlie had to promise Alastor something in order for him to help. She held her tounge as she would just have to respect Charlie's decision on this 

"Hon just tell me who it was!" Alastor exclaimed. She looked up at him wiping her tears. 

"You wont believe me..." She said crying with a tone of defeat. Alastor laughed. 

"Never darling! Why would I do that when seemingly improbably things happen all the time in hell?!" He laughed. Sarah glanced at Charlie and Vaggie and then spoke. 

"It was Katie Killjoy...she did it....I should of known she would have done this just from.her treatment of Charlie alone....please you have to believe me" She cried

"THAT BITCH" Vaggie exclaimed knocking something down. If she hated Katie with her guts due to laughing at Charlie she despised her now. 

"She held me down and used a...a dildo..." The woman sobbed. Alastor bowed knowing he had to follow though with the deal Charlie made with him to help the woman 

"Worry not my dear as the woman who hurt you shall never hurt you ever again" He said before leaving. 

Vaggie hugged Sarah wondering what deal Charlie had made with Alastor. She wished she had stopped doing that. Soon Alastor came back.

"Its done my dear that woman is long gone" Alastor said letting out a laugh. Sarah nodded truly grateful even if he wasnt any good either. 

"Thank you...thank you all so much....I appreciate it...I was traumatized by what she did....thank you... all of you" She sobbed. 

Soon she left glad that she had gotten help


End file.
